Malfoy Manor
by DweebHeart
Summary: One Shot. The newly married Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy arrive at Malfoy Manor to have some fun in their new home.


The door flew open with the force of Draco's kick. Hermione's giggles echoed off the walls of Malfoy Manor as Draco carried her over the threshold. "Welcome to your new home, darling." Draco nuzzled his face into the side of Hermione's hair as he hugged her closer to him. Draco placed Hermione down gently. Immediately she began slowly walking around and inspecting everything. "Something wrong?" Draco asked in a concerned tone. He was hoping for a more jubilant reaction. When Hermione turned, he saw a huge, satisfied smile plastered on her face. His heart immediately quelled. "I just never would have thought a muggle born like me would be calling the Malfoy Manor home."

Draco reached for her hand, pulling her in to his chest. "And taking a certain someone's last name." He smiled against her lips, and moved to leave small kisses all over her face. "Or that a certain pureblood would ravage me over and over again until I couldn't remember my name and agreed to marry him." Hermione slowly began to undo the buttons on Draco's shirt, turning his grin into a devious smirk. He lifted her up and brought her small frame over to the nearest couch, and sat her on the arm of it. Her legs wrapped around Draco's waist as she continued her task of taking his shirt off.

Once his shirt was gone, Hermione started placing small, delicate kisses all over Draco's chest and shoulders. "Mmm," Draco purred, running his hands through Hermione's silky hair. He kissed the top of her head before cupping her chin in his hand to face him. "I think it's time to get you out of your clothes, Mrs. Malfoy." An electric tingle ran down Hermione's back at the sound of her new name. Her insides were instantly on fire. She moaned softly as the name ringed through her ears.

Draco was suddenly all over her, undressing her with a primal need. His hands were everywhere, blurring the lines between their separate beings. She groaned at the feeling of the cool air hitting her body and then the following of heat as skin met skin. Draco pulled away from her lips, raking his eyes over her body and drinking in every detail. His head leaned back down to suck softly on the hollow of her neck, and slowly made his way down her body. Hermione's nails dug into Draco's forearms as his mouth engulfed one of her soft, sensitive nipples. He greedily sucked while his hands traced around the inside of her thighs. Hermione invitingly opened up to him wantonly. Draco smirked against her breast at her movement. Every little movement and sound she made drove him crazy.

Draco's fingers gently probed Hermione's slit, teasing her. Her hips bucked as she demanded more of his touch. Draco chuckled and couldn't help but oblige her. He thrust two of his fingers inside of her as she squealed at the movement. His fingers moved in and out of her with a deliberate pace that had Hermione writhing underneath him. "Ooohh Draco," she moaned, closing her eyes and letting the feeling take over.

Hermione's hips started to buck up to meet his movement faster, and he saw her breasts bouncing with her rapid breathing. Draco had her right where he wanted her. "Don't stop, please don't stop," Hermione panted, gripping his biceps with urgency. Draco brought her as close as he dared and then did the exact opposite of what she asked. Hermione's eyes flew up and she sat up with a glazed look. "Why-wha?" Draco's lips crashed down on hers, stifling her protests. She growled against his mouth and pushed him off of her, quickly getting on top and straddling him. "What a naughty little boy you are," Hermione admonished him, taking his arms and securing them above her head. Draco grinned at her 'punishment' and bit his lip in anticipation.

Hermione's hands slowly traveled down to where his hardened cock stood at attention. Her fingers wrapped around his base, gripping softly but firmly, and running her hand up and down his length. Draco's groan vibrated against Hermione's other hand that softly drew circles on his stomach and chest.

After teasing Draco with her hand, she moved her mouth torturously slow towards his length. He watched with avid eyes as her tongue flicked out and licked him from base to tip. His hands moved from their position above his head to softly tangle in her hair. After running her tongue a few more times up and down his length, she engulfed him fully. His moan resounded off the walls of the Malfoy Manner and through Hermione's ears. She sucked him softly at first, lazily running her tongue around his member as well. He gripped her hair tighter as she upper her pace, eliciting more love noises from her that drove her wild.

When she stopped, Draco thought she was getting him back for her stunt earlier. He was pleasantly surprised when she started positioning herself above his throbbing cock. Glazed amber eyes met stormy grey as she lowered herself onto him. In unison they both moaned deeply. Draco sat up, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him. She squealed as the movement drove him deeper inside her.

Their bodies moved at a leisurely pace, enjoying one another's bodies. Hermione's clit rubbed against Draco's abdomen, creating a delightful friction. In the midst of his lust, Draco reveled in the fact that Hermione was now his to touch and please and love. He gripped her hips tighter and thrust upwards, eliciting a loud moan from Hermione. She gripped his biceps tighter and rode him harder. He growled at her movements and bit her shoulder, marking her.

Hermione felt Draco up his pace, and felt like now was the time to make her move. She pulled herself off of him, and put space between the two of them. Draco looked at her aghast. Recognition flashed through his eyes as he realized she was getting him back from earlier. "Why you little vixen," he drawled, reaching out to grab her. Hermione squealed and got up to run away. Draco smiled and followed her. He would catch her and get her back for this.

Draco caught up with Hermione and pushed her against a wall. Hermione bit her lip in anticipation of what he would do next. Draco ran a finger down her jawbone. "What shall I do with you, Mrs. Malfoy?" he said teasingly, continuing trailing his finger down her face, neck, and between her breasts. Hermione shivered and looked him in the eyes innocently. "Why, Mr. Malfoy, whatever you want to do with me." Draco groaned at her words, knowingly just what he wanted to do.

His knees hit the floor as he placed one hand on each thigh. An electric current ran through Hermione as she watched Draco lean forward towards her warmth. She felt his tongue lick up her slit and leaned her head back against the wall and moaned. Draco's grip on her thighs tightened as he explored her pussy and heard her moans from above him. He concentrated on her clit, swirling his tongue around it. Her hands wove through his blonde hair, urging him on. His hand inched up and toward her opening and pushed inside, pumping in and out while he lapped at her. He felt the tell-tale sign of her leg twitched and smirked. He heard her panting above him as she gripped his head. "Draco, fuck me." Draco teased her and removed his finger, plunging his tongue in instead. Hermione groaned and repeated "No, Draco, fuck me please." Draco's cock twitched and he gave in to her pleas, standing up.

With one quick movement he plunged in to her as she sighed contentedly. Draco gripped the crook of her leg, opening her up to give him more access. With one hand on Hermione's waist and the other on her leg, he was in the perfect position to fuck her against the wall mercilessly. Hermione grabbed Draco's arms, her mouth hanging open in utter pleasure.

They both moved against each other, getting closer and closer to orgasm. Draco heard Hermione's panting and moans getting more frequent and felt her walls tightening around him. He plunged deeper and faster into her, wanting to bring her over the edge. Hermione cried out just as Draco was also feeling his release wash over him. He fucked her through an intense orgasm for both of them until he lay panting against her.

When Draco opened his eyes, Hermione was smiling sweetly up at him. He ran his hands softly through her hair as he kissed the top of her forehead. "You know what, I think I'm going to like it here," Hermione said, her smile widening.


End file.
